


A Whole New World

by TheMuchTooMerryMaiden



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Ain't love grand?, Community: lewis_challenge, Going to the Chapel, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Preparation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden/pseuds/TheMuchTooMerryMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This could be the start of something big...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

James stood in front of the mirror, minutely adjusting his tie, his attention solely on getting the thing just so. Anyone who knew him well and there were precious few who did would have been able to spot that he was in full on distraction mode, purposely focusing on detail to avoid thinking about something else. He finally decided that it was as good as it was going to get and stood up straighter. He'd washed and shaved with unusual care this morning and he'd had his hair trimmed just yesterday. It was longer than he normally kept it which meant that it was just beginning to show its natural curl and was showing the very slight red highlights that it developed over most summers.

James turned from the mirror and reached for the waistcoat that was draped over the end of the bed. The colour of it made him smile again as it had when they'd chosen it in the shop, it matched his socks, worn especially for the event. He picked it up and pulled it on. It was cut to fit, cut to emphasize the trimness of his waist and the broadness of his shoulders, hard won through years of rowing training and kept up in the gym and occasionally on the river. James reached behind him to cinch the strap at the small of his back, nothing wrong with putting in a bit of an effort, and reached for the jacket, cut a bit longer than usual and subtly showing its bespoke tailoring.

Robbie was surprised to find that he'd slept well, perhaps a little too well, Lynn had had to shout him out of bed and he'd caught himself almost feeling embarrassed by his lack of nerves, but the thing was, he wasn't nervous. He was sure.

He still took his time getting ready though, it wouldn't do to look scruffy today of all days, but there was still a limit to how long you can take putting on clothes even a three piece suit. He was ready soon enough and left his room, hearing the unaccustomed sound of other people moving round the house and it was that that did make him feel nervous, after all they'd said they were all right with it but he still slightly expected Lynn and Mark to object.

He walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Lynn and Pete with the baby, Mark leaning with his back to the sink, all of them in their finery, all of them looking at him, all of them smiling. It brought a prickle of tears to his eyes.

"Morning, dad, you look amazing," Lynn began,

"Get off," he replied, knowing he was blushing,

"Not having second thoughts, then?" Mark asked,

"No, not having second thoughts," he confirmed, "But look at you lot, all dressed up,"

Lynn looked round,

"I think we inherited good genes," she said,

"Well, half a set anyway," Robbie replied.

Mark cleared his throat, breaking the moment, they'd talked their fill about Val in the previous weeks, as Robbie tried to make it clear to both of them that this new thing didn't invalidate what he'd had with their mother.

"Well," Mark said, "we'd better be going, don't you be late, dad,"

"I won't be," he said with a smile, "I'll see you all there."

There was a round of kisses and back slapping as they got themselves out of the house and into Lynn's car and Robbie waved them off before shutting the door.

He walked back to the living room to wait, but somehow he couldn't quite make himself sit down, keyed up would have been how he would have described the feeling.

There was a knock at the door, surprising because he'd expected James just to walk in, after all he usually did, but then this was a formal occasion he supposed. He mechanically straightened his tie and went to the door.

"You OK?" was James' question,

"Aye," Robbie confirmed, unable to keep the grin off his face,

"Well, then," James said with an answering grin, "your carriage awaits," and he gestured towards his car at the kerbside. Robbie reached for his keys and followed James taking the first step into their whole new, shared, world.


End file.
